A Tiger A Day
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Frankenstrike's experiment makes Kristin half cat, the others try to convince her to change back.


**Here's a request story for EmeraldMoonGreen done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kristin was excited! She got to try on her new Halloween costume and be one of her favorite animals in the entire world: a tiger cub!

"This is going to be the greatest day ever," she giggled, now walking up to the Grant Mansion to meet Frankenstrike. Upon entering, she was met by Shiro, Rath, and Plex. All three gave her a chuckle at seeing her costume.

"Well, now don't you look cute," Plex smirked, now walking up to her. Shiro growled low in a friendly agreement.

"Really? You guys like it?" Kristin blushed, now doing a small turn.

"Rath does. You should dress like that more often," Rath grinned.

"Too bad she isn't a real tiger cub," Plex smiled.

"I wish I could be one for just a day," Kristin wondered outloud. Shiro's ears perked up at that one and he purred to Rath and Rath nodded. "What did he say?"

"He said that that would be interesting." Rath smiled. Kristin smiled at her friends and gave them hugs before walking down to the lab. Seeing Frankenstrike's back turn, she walked up to him and pounced on his back. He let out a shout in surprise and when he turned and looked over his shoulder, he smirked and grabbed her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK! Put me down!" She laughed.

"Not until a little naughty one learns what happens when you sneak up on me," he chuckled, now tickling her stomach and making her giggle. After a few minutes, he let her go and examined her outfit.

"Well, well…what a costume Kristin."

"Do you like it?! It makes me feel like a real tiger!"

"You sure do look like one."

"Well, thanks Frankenstrike. But I know I'm not a real one. I look sort of realistic, but nothing is like the real thing," she said, somewhat sadly.

"Hmmmm…do you really want to know what it would be like?"

"Be like?"

"Yes Kristin. To be a tiger cub for a day. Would you like to try and see what it would be like?"

"Oh yes! I would love it!" Kristin squeaked in joy. "But how would I do it?!"

"It is simple. You would drink some of this shape-shifting liquid and the only way to turn back to normal is to drink more of it later in the day," Frankenstrike smiled, now holding up a vile of purple liquid.

"Will it hurt?" she asked curiously.

"Of course not. It is about to make you into the cutest and most human-like tiger cub in the world!" He chuckled, now watching her drink it slowly as she took it from him.

Within seconds, Kristin gasped! Her eyes were changing and so were her hands (now paws) and she had a tail! She was literally becoming a tiger cub right before her own eyes! She could see the entire transformation in the mirror in front of her!

"I-I'M A REAL TIGER!" She said happily, now turning and glomping Frankenstrike! "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. When you are done, come back later and I will have the formula to change you back."

"Ok!" And with those words, she ran out and ran upstairs. Shiro, Plex, and Rath were shocked that an actual tiger cub ran out of the lab!

"What on EARTH?!" Plex gasped.

"Where did that come from?!" Rath said in shock.

Shiro cocked and eyebrow and approached the new tiger cub, now walking around it and sniffing. Kristin giggled and decided not to speak or else it would give it away. But Shiro knew her scent. Smirking, he nudged her over with his nose and began grooming her now black and orange fur, tickling her!

"EEEEEEEEK! SHIRO NO!" She laughed.

"What?! Kristin!" Rath said, mouth hanging open.

"Kristin is that you?!" Plex asked, now approaching and sniffing. Rath did the same. Soon, all three had their noses sniffing and prodding the new cub, making her laugh and giggle.

"It IS you! What on Earth did you get into ya little troublemaker!" Rath chuckled, now arching an amused brow.

Kristin explained all of what happened and what Frankenstrike did, making them chuckle.

"Well, she makes a cute cub. But she still needs to learn how to roar," Plex said slyly, now letting out an Earth-shaking roar! Shiro and Rath joined in.

Mesmerized, Kristin tried, but it only came out as a cute mew. Chuckling at the cuteness, the three watched her over and over again try to roar, but it only came out as a the cutest and most adorable mew in the universe.

"You're too cute to be scary, Sweetie!" Frankenstrike chuckled.

"Oh, yeah?! I'll show you!" Kristin poured and stomped out of the room.

Downstairs, Rachel was getting the Halloween decorations ready when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Roar!" Kristin roared as best as she could, but it was just her cute little roar.

"What the-?!" Rachel rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Kristin?!"

"No! I'm a ferocious tiger!" Roooooar!"

Sasha came in with an armful of orange string lights when she dropped them in shock. "Kristin?! What happened to you?!"

"A science experiment of Frankenstrike's! That's what happened!" Kristin said dramatically. "I have fangs! And fur! I'm Roooooar! A tiger!"

Rachel blinked. "Oh! Right! Oh, no! A tiger!" She said with false fear.

"Run for your lives!" Sasha giggled. The sisters mock-screamed and ran away.

Kristin felt very foolish.

* * *

All day, Kristin tried to scare someone, but she was too cute to spook. She roared and growled, but to no avail.

"Alright, Krissy, that's enough scaring for one day." said Frankenstrike. "It's time to change you back."

"NO!" Kristin pouted and ran away.

"Kristin! Come back!" Rath shouted. He, Shiro, and Plex chased after her.

Kristin was running on all fours to get away, but her feline friends were much faster. They instantly caught her and pinned her down.

Frankenstrike approached them. "What's all this about, Krissy? Don't you want to be human?"

"NO! Nobody is afraid of me!" Kristin snapped, turning away. "It's Halloween and I want to scare someone!"

"But we are scared, Kristin." Rachel said as she and Sasha came inside. "We're scared that you're stuck this way!"

Sasha nodded. "Kristin, we've always loved you just the way you are! Seeing you as a tiger creature, something you're not and don't want to change back really worries us."

"She's right." Plex said. "We want the real you back, Kristin. Please?"

"Please?" Everyone said with genuine worry in their eyes.

Now Kristin felt awful. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. Seeing her sad face, Frankenstrike picked her up and smiled. "Don't be sad, sweetie. We still love you and we always will. But we want you're beautiful face back."

Frankenstrike wiggled his big finger into Kristin's furry belly, making her squeak, giggle and squirm.

* * *

Back in the lab, Kristin was back to human self. She was caught off guard when her friends swamped her with hugs.

"Good to see you again. Krissy." said Rath, purring affectionately.

"And I feel good being back." Kristin said, happier than ever. Being herself was better than being something else any day.


End file.
